


DP5GCSBIU™: Madarame DLC

by jng



Series: Dumbass Persona Group Chat Shit™ [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Asexual Male Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, spoilers for madarame's palace, the missing scenes from dp5gcsbiu™, this is kinda gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jng/pseuds/jng
Summary: Panther: which one is thatSkull: …Skull: the shirtless dude with the tattoo nd arrowsPanther: oh that oneIn which I did Madarame's arc zero justice in the original DP5GCSBIU™ so I decided to go back and redo it. Can be read as stand alone, but it will make more sense if you read the original. Spoilers for Madarame's palace. Consider this the DLC ;)





	DP5GCSBIU™: Madarame DLC

_May 14th 2017_

_6:08 pm_

 

**Phantom Thieves Official**

 

 **Joker:** So I presume we should discuss what happened today.

 **Joker:** Ann, are you okay?

 **Panther:** yeah, i’m okay. a little flattered, actually

 **Skull:** i still dont trust that guy

 **Joker:** Yeah, he was a little shady. It’s Ann’s decision to choose what she does.

 **Panther:** i already told you guys i’m going to the exhibit. there was a piece that i really want to see

 **Joker:** If that’s your choice, we’ll respect that

 **Skull:** sounds p shady to me but..

 **Joker:** I’m going for backup, and Morgana is coming with me. He might be harmless but at the same time..

 **Panther:** thanks akira, i appreciate it. i think i’ll be ok but i’d rather be safe than sorry

 **Panther:** i’m a little interested in this modeling offer but, you know

 **Joker:** If you are interested, that’s on you. We’ll support you regardless. It is best to be on the defensive in case something goes wrong. He is a stranger to us.

 **Skull:** i still dont like it but i guess if thats wat u want ann

 **Panther:** i think it’ll be ok?

 **Skull:** idk..

 **Joker:** Hopefully, you’re right..

 **Joker:** While we’re at it, we can look into this “Madarame” person. A person on the street mentioned Madarame, and how he supposedly “ruined his life,” not to mention what Nakanohara’s shadow said…

 **Skull:** madarame seemed ok when we saw him today but

 **Panther:** you never know…

 **Joker:** Exactly.

~

_May 15th 2017_

_4:20 pm_

 

**Phantom Thieves Official**

 

 **Panther:** thanks for ditching me at the exhibit

 **Skull:** it aint our fault

 **Skull:** u got separated nd we got lost in the crowd

 **Joker:** Sorry, Ann. At least we got some information on Madarame.

 **Skull:** r u sure its the same guy?

 **Joker:** How many people do you know with the name “Madarame?” It’s a very unique name.

 **Panther:** it wouldn’t hurt to check if it’s him

 **Skull:** yeah...i guess ur right

 **Joker:** We should consult Kitagawa on it soon. Ann, he gave you his contact information, right?

 **Panther:** yep

 **Joker:** Contact him. Say it’s for the modeling offer. We have to talk to him about this, see if it’s true.

 **Panther:** you got it leader!

 **Skull:** this entire situation doesnt feel right..

 **Skull:** if theres abuse goin on we have to get this guy outta there. no one ever deserves to go through that

 **Joker:** You’re right. No one ever deserves that, _ever._ If abuse is going on, we have to save Kitagawa before it’s too late. Things like that can get out of hand very fast.

 **Skull:** trust me i kno. we gotta do something

 **Joker:** That’s the plan.

 

_May 16th 2017_

_3:23 pm_

 

**Phantom Thieves Official**

 

 **Joker:** Mishima told me that someone wanted to talk to us, specifically about a heart they want us to change.

 **Panther:** really? who is it?

 **Joker:** That’s the funny thing. You remember that guy’s heart we changed, Nakanohara?

 **Skull:** u mean the stalker?

 **Joker:** That’s the guy.

 **Panther:** do you remember how in mementos, nakanorhara’s shadow mentioned madarame? do you think it has something to do with madarame?

 **Joker:** It’s possible. Nakanohara was the first person we heard to mention Madarame.

 **Skull:** wait. mishima told u that this guy wants to talk with us?

 **Joker:** Yeah.

 **Panther:** did mishima tell him that we’re phantom thieves?!

 **Joker:** No. Don’t worry, our identities are safe. Mishima just said that he had connections, or something along those lines, and that Nakanohara should meet us at Shibuya station tomorrow after school.

 **Panther:** hey, can we talk about what happened today with kitagawa-kun?

 **Skull:** yeah. the dude flipped out and wants you to get naked so he can paint u. or so he says anyway.

 **Panther:** shut it!

 **Panther:** okay but do you guys think i actually have to be his nude model? like, i won’t have to be his nude model in order to change madarame’s heart, right?

 **Skull:** prolly not

 **Joker:** No. At least you shouldn’t have to.

 **Joker:** But...can I confess something?

 **Skull:** shoot

 **Panther:** Go for it.

 **Joker:** Yusuke may have freaked out a bit, but...he’s kind of hot.

 **Panther:** AKIRA

 **Skull:** dude..

 **Joker:** I’m just saying. He looked so focused while sketching Ann, and his hair just looks so soft..

 **Joker:** He may be….eccentric, but he is hella attractive.

~

_May 17th 2017_

_5:35 pm_

 

**Meme Team**

 

 **Joker:** So the rumors are true…

 **Skull:** joker. we gotta do somethin abt this

 **Skull:** yusuke might be kinda an asshole but we cant let him keep sufferin this abuse

 **Joker:** That’s the plan. Madarame, deep down, is truly a monster who abuses and plagiarized his pupils.

 **Joker:** All his students, that look up to him… Who’s to say how many lives he’s ruined. We can’t let this go on.

 **Joker:** For all victims Madarame has destroyed, and for Yusuke before it’s too late. We have to put a stop to this.

 **Joker:** Although, it seems to me that Yusuke sympathizes with Madarame. I don’t know the exact term, but it seems to me like he thinks that Madarame is doing this because he “cares” about him, and that in a way it’s his fault. It seems like Yusuke doesn’t realize just how toxic it all is and thinks it’s “normal.”

 **Skull:** i thought that way at one point too. after bein abused for a while, u kinda start to get used to it n think its ur fault

 **Skull:** the thing is its not ur fault nd its never ur fault. ur brain just gets programmed to think that way

 **Skull:** it wasnt until my dad was out of the picture when i realized that aint normal, its disgusting and my mom never deserved to be put through that hell

 **Joker:** Your dad was abusive…

 **Skull:** yea

 **Skull:** i dont ever want anyone to go through wat i did

 **Skull:** in a way im lucky my dad left

 **Skull:** if he had stayed aroudn theres no tellin wat would of happened to me nd my mom

 **Joker:** Ryuji. We’re going to change Madarame’s heart. No one ever deserves to be abused, and if we could change your father’s heart, I would do it in a heartbeat.

 **Skull:** theres nothin we can do abt that now

 **Skull:** wat we can do is save this guy so he doesnt have to tolerate it any longer. madarame could ruin his life

 **Joker:** Exactly.

 **Joker:** We can change Madarame’s heart. I just need you, Ann and Morgana to help. It’s a team effort, remember?

 **Skull:** yea

~

_May 18th 2017_

_9:10 pm_

 

**Meme Team**

 

 **Panther:** god, madarame sure has a lot of security

 **Panther:** i’m so tired after that

 **Skull:** theres still more to go

 **Panther:** i know. it’ll definitely be worth it in the end

 **Skull:** yea. its wat comes after that makes me wanna keep goin

 **Panther:** im ready to pass out for the night. refuel for tomorrow

 **Skull:** im prolly goin to play a few rounds of overwatch before sleepin

 **Panther:** i never understood that game

 **Skull:** wat do u mean

 **Panther:** i mean there’s so much lore for a game where you basically go around killing people

 **Skull:** ofc theres lore how else r we supposed to connect w the characters

 **Panther:** the lore is so detailed and unnecessary. can’t they just, i don’t know, briefly describe how each character got their abilities and leave it at that? it’s just another fps

 **Skull:** uh excuse its more then that

 **Panther:** it’s really not

 **Panther:** it’s just long and unnecessarily detailed

 **Skull:** no

 **Skull:** the lore is the best part ann

 **Panther:** :\ that’s sad

 **Panther:** which character do you main?

 **Skull:** hanzo

 **Panther:** which one is that

 **Skull:** …

 **Skull:** the shirtless dude with the tattoo nd arrows

 **Panther:** oh that one

 **Skull:** ye

 **Panther:** i don’t know anything about overwatch other than it’s overrated

 **Skull:** its a good game shut

 **Panther:** still overrated

 **Skull:** shut

_~_

_May 19th 2017_

_7:06 pm_

 

**Meme Team**

 

 **Panther:** are we really going to go through with this?

 **Joker:** We don’t exactly have a choice.

 **Panther:** still...isn’t there another way?

 **Joker:** Morgana’s going to be there with you the entire time.  You got this.

 **Panther:** i know but..

 **Panther:** we don’t know this guy. we don’t know what he’s thinking.

 **Joker:** It’ll be fine. If anything happens you have full permission to snap his arm.

 **Joker:** We all know you’re more than capable of that.

 **Panther:** ugh..

 **Panther:** ok.

~

_May 20th 2017_

_2:48 pm_

 

**Meme Team**

 

 **Panther:** i just want it to be known that i am not happy with this plan

 **Skull:** sorry ann but its the only way

 **Panther:** you’re so not sorry

 **Joker:** Ann, we appreciate you and your sacrifice.

 **Panther:** stop making it sound like i’m going to die!!!

 **Joker:** Thank you for taking one for the team.

 **Panther:** why do _i_ have to be the nude model?! why dont one of you do it??

 **Skull:** yusuke said he wanted you as his model

 **Skull:** dont worry, mona will be with you. and besides u dont really have to get naked. probably.

 **Panther:** “probably”?!

 **Panther:** ughh!! akira, you said you think hes hot! why dont you strip for him?!

 **Joker:** Gladly.

 **Skull:** dude..

 **Skull:** akira.

 **Skull:** chill.

 **Skull:** that is really gay.

 **Joker:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Panther:** see? he’s actually willing

 **Joker:** I hate to be the barer of bad news, but if I tried he’d probably call the cops on us. I would gladly take your place. But besides, you want to be an actor. You can do it. I’m needed elsewhere.

 **Joker:** (But seriously. I’d be down to take your place.)

 **Panther:** ugh… thanks akira.

 **Skull:** we believe in you panther.

 **Panther:** sigh… thanks, skull.

 **Panther:** but seriously, why me?!

 **Joker:**  Good luck, Ann.

 **Skull:** we’re rootin for ya.

 **Panther:** okay, i’m in shibuya now. you guys should probably head into the palace.

 **Joker:** Talk to you in a bit.

 **Skull:** later ann

 **Joker:** You got this.

 **Panther:** ugh..

**~**

_May 20th 2017_

_7:48 pm_

 

**Meme Team**

 

 **Joker:** So.

 **Joker:** That worked out well.

 **Joker:** I think.

 **Panther:** speak for yourself. i almost had to get naked for this.

 **Joker:** Thank you, Ann. Your deed has not gone unnoticed. We appreciate your efforts.

 **Joker:** (Although your acting could use a bit of work..)

 **Panther:** shut up!

 **Skull:** so does this mean yusuke is one of us now?

 **Panther:** i..think? he’s one of us for this mission at the very least.

 **Joker:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Panther:** akira...no.

 **Skull:** ok but serious question

 **Skull:** is yusuke a furry?

 **Joker:** SDKJLSDJFLJKJSDF

 **Panther:** ryuji!!

 **Skull:** did you see his tail?? hes gotta be a furry!

 **Joker:** I mean… he isn’t wrong.

 **Joker:** Your metaverse outfit is a direct result of your cognition.

 **Joker:**...Is he a furry…?

 **Panther:**...I…

 **Panther:** ...I don’t know how to respond to this?

 **Skull:** do u think his tail wags?

 **Skull:** like i know its fake but i could have swore i saw it move

 **Panther:** is that even possible?

 **Panther:** it was probably just the way he was moving. you know, physics, or something like that…

 **Panther:** does my tail wag?

 **Skull:** i mean,,,maybe?

 **Joker:** I asked Morgana and he’s just as confused as the rest of us. He said something about cognition, I think.

 **Joker:** But...I actually have no idea if it wags or not. That’s...really weird.

 **Joker:**...is that even possible?

 **Joker:** Wait, Ryuji. Why were you looking at his tail?

 **Skull:** i wasnt tryin to! i just noticed it movin out of the corner of my eyes!

 **Joker:** Sounds fake but okay.

 **Skull:** im serious

 **Panther**   [ surejan.jpg ](http://pixel.nymag.com/imgs/daily/vulture/2015/01/16/surejan.w750.h560.2x.jpg)

**Joker:** aqkdhslkhfsdkljzlijlksdfjkl’

 **Skull:** i came out here to have a good time and i honestly feel so attacked right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: @jnoah818


End file.
